futureofhumanityfandomcom-20200214-history
New Russian Empire (Archived)
Archival Data * Archival Date: February 25th, 2019 * Reason: First New Russian Empire page * Archiver: Dinotrakker Archived Text The New Russian Empire is one of the Great Unifiers 'in Eurasia and a result of the reformation of the 'New Soviet Union in September of 2093 CE. History The New Russian Empire was formed out of the growing movement of conservatism and Anti-Socialist sentiment that grew in Russia over it. As the New Soviet Union's popularity being to wax and fall much more due to poor economic policies and government corruption many people were disillusioned with the dream of socialism however while many Russians agreed that communism must end they also did it they also admitted that at the end of the day autocracy was needed to run Russia. This fact played many people into the hands of conservative elements such as the Russian Orthodox Church who using a brand-new bolstered resilience from St Petersburg to Constantinople pushed for not only the end of socialism but the restoration of higher monarchical control. These tensions came to a boiling point where on 16 July 2093, on the 175th anniversary of the murder of the Romanov family in the patty of house, the church on the blood built on the site of their murder was attacked by socialist sympathizers. This led into angry protest across the state which later turned into rioting. Soviet Tsar Alexander Putin saw this as his chance to finally do away with the system his grandfather, Vladimir Putin, created and the one he personally detested. He announced that he would end the legacy of the traitor Lenin and bring forth a new area for all of Russia and the Empire. His proclamation there came large amounts of reform until finally on September 8th, 2093 the New Russian Empire was established. With this began the removal of communist imagery with the replacement of more traditional Slavic imagery. New businesses were started and foreign investors were encouraged to enter. The anthem was changed to remove old Soviet ideals had a new coronation this time showing full Tsarist regalia with a new crown to show the beginning of a new era for Russia. Before, Tsars of the New Soviet Union were more like presidents due to the fact they had no crown jewels and work more ceremonial. After years of socialist influence. that's fully changed. The Empire now also saw the surgeons of a more powerful Orthodox Church whose new patriarch is now one of the most powerful members in the Tsar's Council. However, the Tsar has ensured that nonreligious group will seize much power in the Empire, much to the dismay of the patriarch and the holy Synod. The new Noble classes were established with the Czar appointing many friends and colleagues to the rank of nobles and is new Privy Council helped him organize and rule this farce multi-ethnic Empire. However, while there was a new change in government things continued as normal for most is the Empire still was one of the largest industrial exporters of steel and other materials to locations all over the Sol System. However, one big change that is affecting the New Russian Empire is the new interest in space expansion and higher cooperation within the United Nations Space Administration. The Tsar has used his link to sacred autocracy to push for a new expansionist policy in space and has started funding new explorations and expeditions to asteroid belt and testing human exploration to the outer planets. His hopes are to start a brand-new Russian dominated space trade with asteroid mining becoming a new big industry in the Russian sector. The NRE is estimated to have the largest fleet within the UNSA by 2200. This expansion has not gone down well with many of the planetary states who fear an expansionist power on earth. The Empire is also investing in a new nuclear fusion project with hopes of finally being able to supply limitless energy to the homeland by the turn-of-the-century. The Tsar hopes to use this power to help efforts in diversifying the economy from a resource-based one to production in hopes of being able to compete with the Asian Alliance and the United Arabian Federation. This has meant that Russia has started a campaign of attracting foreign investors and companies to help fund this new Russian venture as well as the large undertaking of reorganizing Russian infrastructure which has begun to lag behind the other powers, particularly the European Union and the United States. The new Imperial Renewal Plan set up by the Tsar has several objectives: * Restructure the Russian economy from a socialist one to a more capitalistic one * Attract foreign investors and industries to help diversify the Russian economy and revitalize infrastructure. * Expand Russian dominance in space through the UNSA and fund more colonization and mining projects around the solar system. * Continue to ensure friendly political relations with all other Terra Pact members. * Construct a large Space Fleet capable to secure Russian assets in Outer Space. * Invest in a more sustainable energy source and economy for the Russian homeland. In conclusion, While the New Russian Empire may be, as some have put it, the "Soviets under a different skin" it is still the powerful super state that has always been and with its new policies is most likely to become even more powerful in the foreseeable future. This article was written by Alchetbeachfan on DeviantArt, Thank you again! = Category:Archived Pages Category:Eurasian Association